The CF Animal Imaging Core is proposed to provide researchers with the state-of-the-art facilities and services for in vivo imaging. The Core aims to use its existing clinical and preclinical imaging research infrastructure to present efficient and cost-effective imaging services to basic scientists and clinicians for Cystic Fibrosis research. The CF Animal Imaging Core will expand on the structure that facilitates interaction across departments and across schools in the university, bringing together researchers with a shared purpose of in-vivo analysis of underlying physiology of onset, progression, treatment and therapeutic assessment for disease. The advent of dedicated small animal imaging systems allows the integration of in vivo physiologic measurements with microscopic measurements of structure as well as cellular and genetic characterization of metabolic activities in animal models of CF. This approach provides a wealth of new information in elucidating the complex relationship between structure, energetics, and function in genetically manipulated animal models that have been used widely in CF research. These preclinical imaging capabilities are in addition to the clinical imaging research facilities available within Imaging Core / Department of Radiology. Therefore, the Animal Imaging Core efficiently provides the complete range of imaging services from basic preclinical research to translational imaging research to full clinical analysis in support of the CF Center at Case Western Reserve University and University Hospitals of Cleveland. Although this Core has been named the Animal Imaging Core to distinguish it from the Cell Imaging Core, please note that human imaging capabilities are also available through this Core in addition to advanced imaging of mice and other animal models.